


Законы причинности

by mr_wright



Category: Deus Ex: Invisible War
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_wright/pseuds/mr_wright
Summary: В полуразвалившемся мире остаётся держаться только друг за друга, даже если семьёй этих людей назвать сложновато//Считайте это криками в пространство, моим возмущением по поводу происходящего в инвизибл вор и болью по поводу Дентонов





	Законы причинности

1\. «Не распознано, введите имя ещё раз».

«Не распознано».

«Не распознано».

— Ну и пошёл нафиг, — Алекс пинает неровно мерцающий в струях дождя монитор терминала, разворачивается, набрасывает плащ на голову, присоединяясь к толпе спешащих, укрывающихся чем попало от ливня людей. В конце концов, придётся раскошелиться на более дорогой мотель, который может позволить себе настоящего портье — который, возможно, даже вообще не будет спрашивать её имя. Ей уже давно надоело отшучиваться, что значит «Д» вместо фамилии.

Сокращённое от «давай не будем об этом». 

Сокращённое от «добрая половина архивов потерялась при Коллапсе».

Сокращённое от фамилии, которую в мире после Коллапса не хотел бы носить никто. 

Да и та, в общем-то, не настоящая — не более чем кодовое имя, данное в давно исчезнувшей организации.

Изображение умиротворяющего морского пейзажа на стене мотеля чуть дрожит, иногда на долю секунды обнажая трещины в штукатурке. Голографические песочные часы с тихим шуршанием отсчитывают два часа её пребывания — всё, на что ей хватило денег. Если бы она приняла предложение ВТО, впрочем, она бы могла позволить себе остановиться где-нибудь в пентхаусе в Анклаве. Не нырять в радиоактивную жижу, чтобы заработать пару десятков кредитов, не заниматься мелким корпоративным саботажем. Не напиваться до полусмерти синтезированным алкоголем, пытаясь заполнить пустоту внутри, не лезть целоваться к голограммам. 

Как будто, впрочем, альтернатива лучше.

«Один — преступник, а второго давно поглотил искусственный интеллект».

«Ты даже не знакома с ними обоими».

«Ты — не более чем инструмент для достижения их целей».

Дождь всё сильнее стучит по стеклу, на руках саднят ожоги от кислоты, в кармане перекатывается последняя обойма.  
Алекс хмыкает, подхватывает винтовку на плечо, выходит из комнаты, не дожидаясь, пока в часах досыплется пиксельный песок. 

2\. «Невозможно».

«Невыполнимо».

«Маловероятно».

Он обводит глазами сидящих в переговорной комнате мрачных инвесторов, разводит руками, сдержанно улыбаясь. Графики и бизнес-планы идеальны, он в этом уверен — было тяжело, но он вник во всю эту ерунду и составил каждый из них сам. Не имеют ничего общего с реальностью, правда, но с точки зрения планирования — безупречны. Разумеется, после того, как всего за какие-то тридцать лет случились Инцидент и Коллапс, инвесторы будут скептически относиться к любым проектам, связанным с аугментациями. Но в их глазах видно тщательно скрываемый интерес — а значит, не всё потеряно. Переубедить их будет немногим сложнее, чем вести переговоры по освобождению заложников. 

Только в этот раз он чувствует себя так, словно дуло пистолета приставлено к его виску.

Впрочем, он так себя чувствует уже двадцать лет.

И дело не только в покушениях, которых только за последний месяц уже было два — в конце концов, бывшего спецагента убить не так просто.

И дело даже не в том, что доверять он может людям, которых можно сосчитать по пальцам одной руки.

— Пол, — Алекс неслышно заходит в опустевшую переговорную, усаживается рядом, какое-то время вместе с ним молчаливо наблюдает, как сыплются остатки чёрного песка в песочных часах на столе. — Тебе не кажется, что мы просто теряем время. Я имею в виду… — Алекс вздыхает, кладёт руку ему на плечо. — От него уже давно ничего не осталось. Ни один человеческий разум не в состоянии перенести слияние с искусственным интеллектом такой мощности.

«Возможно, стоит смириться и отпустить».

«Возможно, ещё не поздно повернуть назад».

Он чувствует, что должен улыбнуться, сказать что-нибудь ободряющее — и вместо этого стряхивает руку с плеча, разворачивается, уходит, гулко стуча наконечником трости.  
Чёрный песок досыпается вниз.

3\. _«Мы не понимаем»._

_«Нелогично»._

_«Нерационально»._

В штабе — тёплое летнее утро и запах кофе из автоматов, солдаты в коридорах при виде него привычно отдают под козырёк. Мистер Мандерли по-отечески улыбается ему с порога кабинета — «Есть новое задание, агент». Пол, стоящий у дверей комнаты отдыха, ободряюще кивает ему, а в инфолинк что-то задорно кричит Джок сквозь шум лопастей вертолёта.

Всё хорошо. Даже слишком, чтобы в это поверить.

Ледяной ветер треплет полы его плаща, мир рассыпается миллионом песчинок перед глазами, бег времени снова замедляется.

_«Это — всё, чего ты хотел»._

_«У тебя будет жизнь, о которой ты мечтал»._

_«Мы не понимаем причины твоего сопротивления»._

_«Это нелогично»._

В глазах темно от количества переполняющей сознание информации, во рту — противный металлический привкус.

«Мне говорили, что со мной сложно работать».

Песочные часы переворачиваются.

В штабе — пропахший сигаретами вечер, и закат отбрасывает золотистые блики по стенам. «Отличная работа, агент», — агент Наварре, конечно, не улыбается, но по голосу слышно, что она им довольна. «Как насчёт вечера видеоигр?» — спрашивает Алекс через инфолинк, и он уже почти готов согласиться. «Разумеется, ты заслужил», — кивает ему Пол, и он почти было готов согласиться. Только вот глаза у Пола не холодно-голубые, а почему-то тёмные и полные отчаяния.

Он не успевает спросить, что случилось. Осознание снова накрывает его, словно резкий порыв ветра.

Потому что этого никогда не было и этому никогда не бывать.

_«Мы не понимаем причины твоей привязанности к людям, с которыми ты разделяешь лишь ДНК»._

_«Но если того желаешь, ты всегда будешь с ними. Перестань сопротивляться»._

Лёд под пальцами кажется почти тёплым, спокойствие — почти достижимым. 

«Для начала я хотел бы их ещё раз увидеть. Своими глазами».

_«Будь по-твоему»._

Песочные часы вновь переворачиваются.


End file.
